


Das Tier in Mir

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Horror, Human/werewolf sex, Knotting, Rough Sex, Slight Violence, Specifically transformed genitalia, Teratophilia, Transformation, Transformed Anatomy, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Tom, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: Tom has received a painful wound from an animal and something strange begins to happen; He craves red meat on the rarer side, his eyes change color, his body heat is insufferable, his arousal is too painful to deal with himself, and he becomes possessed with an animal inside him that needs to hunt for prey, to slake his appetite.





	

“Oh my god, what happened to your arm?” 

“Ah, it’s nothing, darling. It was just an encounter with an unfriendly mongrel.” Tom gave her a reassuring smile. He tried not to wince when her fingertips brushed over his bandaged forearm. Lately, his wound started to throb painfully more and he began to wonder if he should go to the hospital. The animal that had attacked him was vicious, yes, but it didn’t appear rabid or diseased. But it was dark and it wasn’t as though he was trying to get a close look at the canine. He already felt bad enough for having to cancel their date when he was attacked, and he was determined to make it up to Raeven. His pondering ceased when her soft voice broke his train of thought.

“Tom, are you sure? I don’t want it to get infected or something!” She said worriedly. He took both her hands and kissed the knuckles affectionately, and her anxiety was replaced with fluttering butterflies. The way his baby blues gazed warmly at her made it hard to stay serious or worried.

“I’ll be just fine, love. I’ve been cleaning the wound regularly and I make sure to swap out the sullied bandages every few hours.” The Englishman soothed. Fortunately, their server showed up just in time with their dinner, and he hoped that it would at least distract her temporarily. Tom normally preferred chicken or seafood entrées, but tonight, he had decided to treat his red meat cravings. However, when he sliced into his sirloin, he found it be rarer than what he had ordered.

"Does your steak look alright, hon?” Raeven inquired. She noticed his brow knitted as he stared at his food.

“It’s just a bit redder in the middle than I prefer, but it’s fine.” Honestly, he was starving and he didn’t want to wait any longer. When he took his first bite, he was surprised to discover how incredibly delicious it was. He thought perhaps it could just be that he was so hungry, but he didn’t bother to hide his blissful moan as he savored its’ extraordinary succulence. He had no idea biting into something so juicy and bloody could be so sinfully satisfying. Tom barely registered the sound of Raeven’s giggling.

“Looks to me like you found a new way to enjoy your steaks.” At first, she paid no mind to the way he began to devour his meal. However, listening to the way he breathed heavily, the way his concentration stayed transfixed on his plate, it started to unnerve her a bit. She stretched a hand across the table to get his attention. “Tom, honey, slow down. Your slab of dead cow isn’t going anywhere.” She chuckled nervously. But when he finally looked up from his food, Raeven gasped. His eyes... were not blue, but an alarming shade of golden amber!  
“Tom! Your... Your **_eyes_**!” She tried not to shriek too loudly but her alarm startled the Englishman. He quickly picked up his mobile, selected the camera phone and looked at himself. He could feel (and see) the color draining from his face as he stared back at the golden eyed image of himself. 

“Ehrm… excuse me.” Tom scrambled to the loo. He glanced around the restroom warily to make sure no one else was present. He splashed cold water into his eyes a few times and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. After a moment had passed, he looked up to examine his reflection, and, to his relief, found his familiar pale blue eyes staring back at him. If it hadn’t been for the fact Raeven saw his eyes too, he would’ve thought he was going mad. He decided right then that he would definitely be going to the doctor tomorrow morning to figure this… whatever _this_ is… out.

… … …  
... ... ...

Later that night, Tom tossed and turned in his sleep. He had kicked off all the sheets on his bed and his naked body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He was so unbearably hot, it reminded him of a time when the AC at his flat crapped out for a whole month and summer nights were miserable. But this was far worse, because he knew this was just his own internal heat. He had opened his windows to allow the brisk autumn air to cool him off but it wasn’t enough. If the situation wasn’t already torturous enough, he was also hard as a rock, and it was fucking painful. He had tried jerking off in the shower twice when he got home from his date. This was an erroneous idea, however, as that only made him hornier and more sensitive. Tom suddenly screamed out in agony, sharp pain shot throughout all of his nerve endings. His fists clenched at the mattress helplessly, he was unable to move from the searing throes radiating all over his body. His teeth pulsed as though he were being repeatedly punched in the mouth, his fingernails felt like they were being ripped off. It lasted seemingly for hours but he couldn’t be sure; he just begged & prayed to every deity he could think of in hopes this agony would just stop. Slowly, the pain began to ebb, but only just by fractions at a time. His vision began to darken and he felt a strange pressure building in his chest. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but rather, it felt akin to holding back moans of lustful pleasure. The aches that had caused him excruciating anguish earlier started to become pulsating throbs, and they felt incredible!  
The last thing that could be heard from within Tom’s house was a long piercing howl…

... ... ...

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch…_  
... **THUMP!!**  
The noises caused Raeven to bolt straight up from the bed. Her heart hammered in her chest, cold fear gripped her stomach. She grabbed her cell, turned on its flashlight, and quickly looked around her bedroom. Fortunately, there was nothing there, but as she listened more closely, the sounds seem to be coming from down the hall. She had no real weapons to fight off an attacker, but she kept a wooden baseball bat by her door just in case of emergencies like this. Picking it up, Raeven ventured out of her room with extreme reluctance to locate the source of the noise. She tiptoed slowly, her feet hardly made a sound as the carpet cushioned her cautious steps. A low growl made her gasp softly, and it was coming from her bathroom. She was absolutely terrified now, the baseball bat trembled in her hands, and her heavy breathing sounded so loud coming from her lips that she wondered if the intruder could hear it. Raeven approached the door and tapped it with a single finger, silently pushing it open. What she found made her eyes widen in horror and her whole body froze in place; Tom was crouched over in the floor, he had grown an enormous bushy cinnamon brown tail and long sharp claws. He was sniffing a pair of her knickers and producing soft growls with each deep inhale, not seeming to notice he was being observed. As Raeven continued to gaze at her transformed boyfriend, her jaw dropped upon finding what else had changed. His cock was already pretty impressive, but now this was just… extraordinary. The crown seemed slightly more pronounced, his shaft was thicker, and there seemed to be a swollen knot of sorts at the base. Despite this scary situation, she couldn’t help but wonder how it’d feel to be teased with that dick. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of it grinding between her voluptuous ass cheeks, or how such a girth would stretch her cunt so painfully good. Her mind started to fog with lustful imaginings, and without thinking, Raeven cooed out his name, but hearing her own voice escape her lips made her gasp. She tried to clasp her hand over her mouth to stay quiet but it was too late, as Tom’s head snapped around towards her direction. Not only were his irises amber gold again, but even the whites of his eyes had turned black, it was like staring into the feral gaze of a hungry wolf. Her fear was brought back full-frontal when his lips curled in a vicious snarl, revealing inhumanly sharp teeth. He lunged for her with a thundering roar, claws and fangs bared, and she screamed frightfully, swinging the bat as hard as she could. With lightning speed and alarming strength, the werewolf not only dodged her attack, but he managed to catch the bat and— _CRACK!!_ —snapped it effortlessly with one hand! Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as Raeven watched her only means of defense break in half like a rotted dead tree limb. She dropped the useless instrument, her overwhelming terror paralyzed her in place, and all she could do was watch helplessly as the rumbling monster stalked towards her. 

“Tom… Oh god, Tom…” Her voice whimpered pitifully, but despite her plea, he didn’t seem to hesitate or react to his name being spoken. Panicked tears started to trickle over her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled. She knew in the back of her mind there was only one option left, and that was to run for her dear life. But she was so scared of the numerous consequences would be if she failed; her attempts to flee would probably anger the ferocious beast into a chase, and when he caught up with her, the creature would more than likely maim and tear her limb from limb to ensure she couldn’t escape before feasting on her flesh and organs…  
_“But… But I have to try!”_ As soon as she processed the thought, Raeven turned and sprinted as fast as she could for her bedroom. She didn’t dare turn back to look; she tried to focus on her desperate goal and not the deafening roar coming from behind her. By some miracle of God, she managed to make it over the threshold, but Tom was still faster. Before she could even attempt to slam the door, he grabbed and tossed her onto the bed like a rag-doll. She squealed, kicked, and thrashed about after he had pounced on top of her, but her resistance didn’t last long. His large powerful hands easily grabbed and pinned both her wrists on either side of her head and his face hovered mere inches from hers. His blazing yellow orbs glared threateningly into her big emerald doe eyes before he lowered his hot mouth to her neck, scraping his horrifyingly sharp teeth along the soft flesh. Any and all of her movements ceased, and her shrieks quieted to fearful whimpers. There was a long pause between the two, and the only thing that could be heard was Tom’s low growling. He remained deathly still, his heated breath panted against her flesh, and his fangs were poised at her exposed throat, ready to bite down should Raeven dare make a wrong move. When he seemed satisfied with her compliance, he released her wrists with hesitant reluctance. He moved backwards, maneuvering himself down her body while keeping his gaze locked with hers, until he finally situated his face between her trembling legs. Her breathing became shaky and her cheeks flushed scarlet when he buried his nose against her sex and inhaled deeply. The way his aroused rumbles vibrated against her hot center made her eyes flutter dreamily and her fear started to transform into something else entirely. Slowly and tenderly, Tom began to lick at her soft lips, using the entire flat of his tongue to lap up the salty-sweet nectar dripping from her cunt. She was mesmerized by the haunting glow of his golden amber eyes, now half-lidded, watching her hungrily. With each swipe of the warm wet appendage gliding over her labia and flicking at her swollen clit, Raeven’s apprehension faded away and all she felt now was overwhelming lustful need for more of his attentions, reducing her to panting wantonly like a bitch in heat. His eyes rolled in the back of his skull and a deep growl rumbled in his chest.  
_‘ **More** … need **more** …’_ His instincts echoed loudly in his head. Suddenly, his gentle demeanor shifted; his mouth latched onto her sex roughly and his tongue plunged deep into her core, thrusting wildly. His new-found vigor caught Raeven completely off guard, and all she could do was squeal and buck her hips. She knew Tom’s tongue was exceptionally long, but this seemed inhumanly lengthier, stroking and curling impossibly deep within her molten core. The sounds of his lewd slurping and growling was causing her pussy to gush profusely, driving her closer and closer to the edge. The tremendous pleasure was so profound that she hadn’t even realized or felt that his razor-sharp teeth had broken the soft skin around her sex; the taste of her delicious juices and blood mingled together made Tom’s eyes scrunch shut and his snarls grew louder and louder, his hunger reaching a fevered point. It finally overwhelmed his animalistic drive too much and he abruptly pulled away from his feast, throwing his head back to release a deafening howl. Raeven just laid there, gasping & trying to regain her breath, and she gazed up at him with fascination mixed with lust and fear. The beast grasped her hips and she yelped, his grip was surprisingly hard and almost too painful, and her vision whirled as he roughly flipped her over onto her stomach. He yanked her back onto her knees and she let out an ear-piercing scream as he unceremoniously shoved his cock deep in her tight cunt. He loomed over her smaller quivering body, his grip still tight on her hips, and he remained still for just a moment. His searing breath cascaded over her back and she could feel the pleasant vibrations of his rumbling growls reverberating deep in her throbbing walls. Tom began to withdraw himself gradually to where his tip was nestled just past her entrance, then with another push, his hips began a slow but steady pace of thrusting. Raeven’s eyes rolled in the back of her skull, his thick shaft filled her perfectly each time he pumped into her and the way his slanted crown kept brushing against her G-spot made the pressure in her stomach coil tighter and tighter. He emitted a strained whining sort of growl, her tightening cunt spurred him on faster and his rhythm changed to frenzied rutting, his lips curled into a snarl and his tongue lolled out of his panting mouth like a savage beast. Only a handful of words echoed loudly in his head:  
‘ _ **MY** bitch… **MY** mate… **!!!**_ ’ His human beneath clutched at the bed sheets for purchase, her body violently lurched back and forth, and her lust-fueled squeals turned to ecstasy-filled screams as she spasmed around his cock. Raeven howled, her body bowed & tightened, and her cum squirted around his pistoning dick and dribbled somewhat down the inside of thighs. But Tom quickly made it apparent he wasn’t done mating just yet as an incredibly sharp pain accompanied her overwhelming pleasure, suddenly filling as though she were being ripped from deep within. “Oh my fucking God!! _**OH FUUUCK!!**_ ” His large knot began stretching her entrance and gradually pushing its way into her quivering pussy, using faster & shallower thrusts to keep her completely stuffed. The simultaneous sensation of his cock rubbing and stroking her insides while staying so incredibly full was an entirely new heady cocktail. Her body responded to his stimulation quite positively, seeping more of her aroused juices around him, which helped ease her pain and aided his movements. Once he was fully seated, he started viciously rutting her a second time; his hips bounced her forward and back, and the swollen knot kept him snugly tied deep inside her core, which quickly began constricting again. He threw his head with a powerful roar as she came undone around him, and her spasming cunt milked his own powerful release. Raeven could feel his amazingly hot cum coating her insides and it even caused a pleasant warmth to bloom within her stomach, making her feel cozy and drowsy. Tom finally released her hips to wrap his long arms around her midsection before slumping against her exhausted body.

Before sleep overcame them, she noticed her bedside clock read 12:30am, and it was a full moon tonight… And she briefly wondered how many times he planned to mate her before the sun came up. 


End file.
